Fia DiJoseph
'History' Fia Emme DiJoseph was born in Milan, Italy to successful CEO of Versace, Ugo DiJoseph, and Austrian pin-up model, Dasha von Weiss (now Campbell). Her parents never dated or wed, and Fia spent the majority of her life in Italy being raised by her father and fashion, but spent holidays in Salzburg, Austria with her mother. She has always been known for being shy to a fault, but sweet once you can get her to talk as she was raised by old school traditions and is expected to behave like a lady. Fashion being the only constant in her life whether she was in Italy or Austria, it was natural for Fia to gravitate towards matierals, sewing machines, and catalouges. She knew once becoming a teenager that she wanted to be a successful fasshion designer. However, weary of her daughter joining a superfical and cold industry, Ugo sent her to Edgar Allan Poe Academy in Maryland, United States (despite his daughter's lack of English) in order for her to hone her craft, but stay out of a fast paced world and limelight. Without the desire to perform like the theater students, Fia can usually be found backstage sewing costumes or in the audience applauding her more talented friends. 'Friendships' 'Grazia Rossi ' From her first day at the Academy, just moving boxes into her private bedroom, Fia and Grazia have been best girl-friends. The girls both share a mutual love for high-end fashion and they have the bank accounts to fully enjoy all things couture, as well, they are both authentic Italian and can understand one another though Grazia is working on helping Fia with her English. While Grazia is far more boy-crazy than Fia, Fia finds herself trying to play both friend and care-giver to her friend by keeping her away from boys that don't care about her (SeanBonhomme, Tristan Charbonneau), but also allowing Grazia to live her own life. The girls can usually be found in Fia's room where Grazia draws designs and Fia will bring them to life. 'Sergei Bamberger' After meeting by chance in a Starbucks, Fia and "Bam-Bam" became instant friends. He had a knack for making her crack-up hysterically unlike most boys and he also helped Fia to step out of her shell. The two spend a lot of time with one another: Bam teaching her how to dance, Fia watching him practice, and just watching movies. Fia, even, helps out at Bam's mom's dance studio by answering the phones and keeping files organized. Fia, secretly and not-so-secretly, has had feelings for Bam from the first time he danced with her in one of the school's theaters. The two quickly moved on from friends to friends with benefits that really had no benefits at all for Fia. 'Relationships' Sergei Bamberger Fia has had more than platonic feelings for her best friend, Bam-Bam, since he first started paying close attention to her and she was convinced that he must have feelings for her in return. The two had benefits between one another, they made out, they fooled around behind closed doors, and were beyond kind to one another. In Fia's mind, this was just a small baby step towards something more. One night, while both intoxicated, the two ventured up to Bam's room while his parents were out of town and had sex. Once waking up the next day, Fia realized she had lost her virginity to him and called everything off: the benefits, the friendship, everything. The two are currently not on speaking terms. Category:Heterosexuals Category:Females Category:Characters